I'm So Glad I Found You
by thegirlwithtwofaces
Summary: It's Teddy's last year at Hogwarts, and he's finally realized that he loves Victoire. What happens this year at Hogwarts will change everything. Wow, that sounded horrible. Teddy/Victoire
1. I'm so glad I found you

Teddy Lupin peered around the platform, looking for a familiar girl with long, blond hair. He ran his fingers nervously through his hair, bright turquoise for the occasion, and bit his lip in anticipation. God, he had missed her so much when he was at camp. Harry had sent him so he could hone his keeping skills at the Quidditch summer camp, and it was a blast. But he hadn't seen Victoire in over a month, and his heart broke just to think of her soft laugh and perfect smile. He had realized something of the greatest importance when he was lying in his cabin, alone in his bunk at camp. He loved her. He loved Victiore more than anyone could ever love somebody. He missed their late night wanderings, and he missed making all sorts of excuses just so he could hold her hand in his. He missed feigning insomnia so he could stay up the whole night and talk to her in the common room. Teddy was torn reluctantly from his thoughts by a tap on his shoulder, and he spun around sharply to see Harry and Ginny, along with James, Albus, and Lily. Lily ran to him, putting her little arms up so he could lift her up. He spun her around, and she laughed wildly before Teddy set her down again.

"Again, Teddy! Again! Again!" Teddy laughed and tickled her until she couldn't talk due to her giggling and squirming.

"I missed you, Miss Lily! You've gotten big!" Lily smiled up at him, showing two missing teeth.

"I know! Someday, I'm going to be as big as you!" Everybody laughed, and Teddy bent down to hug her tightly before Albus ran up to him.

"Teddy! You've been gone forever!" Albus stopped in front of Teddy before reaching up to hug him. "Why didn't you come with us after camp let out yesterday?"

"He had to visit his grandmother, Albus." Harry said, glasses glinting in the morning light, "You get everything you need from Hogsmeade, Teddy?" Teddy nodded and looked at James.

"What, too big to give me a hug, James?" Teddy scoffed, holding a hand to his heart as if James had wounded him deeply.

"No!" James smiled before hugging him. "But, I am going to Hogwarts next year!" He cried. Ginny groaned as she watched her son skip happily around the platform.

"All right, you lot." Ginny said, looking at the clock to her left, "We need to get to the platform in ten minutes so Teddy isn't late for his last year of Hogwarts!" The children followed Teddy as he walked to platform nine, trying to talk over each other as they told him about everything that had happened while he was gone at camp. Teddy batted his hair out of his eyes before stepping through the barrier that led to platform 9 ¾, the kids following close behind. Soon

after they stepped through, Teddy saw Ron and Hermione, with Hugo and Rose. Teddy watched as Rose and Albus immediately ran to each other, talking about when they would finally go to Hogwarts too. Teddy watched them with a grin until he was struck by a force so hard it felt like he was hit by a train. He stumbled before regaining his balance, and turned around to see Victoire, beaming up at him and hugging him tightly. Teddy immediately hugged her back, and smiled so widely he thought his face would shatter into a million pieces.

"Teddy!" she cried, and finally released him from her warm hug. "It's been so long! And you're so _tall_!" Teddy grinned sheepishly as he looked into her deep blue eyes. "Let me have a look at you!" Teddy did a turn so she could see how he had grown about three inches over camp, and she smiled widely.

"Your turn!" He couldn't stop himself grinning when Victoire spun for him, sticking her tongue out at him before she came to a halt. "You're still short." He teased, and Victoire punched him lightly on the shoulder as he chuckled. Warmth flooded through his stomach as he looked down at her. She was so perfect, so achingly beautiful and kind and funny. He felt his expression soften as he stared longingly at her pink lips, fighting hard so he wouldn't kiss her in front of the whole family. Ron, especially, would never live it down. He broke his gaze reluctantly from Victoire to look at everybody behind him, who were all staring at him. Harry smiled knowingly as he held Ginny's hand, who winked cheekily at him. Ron was just gazing at them, bewildered while Hermione looked between the two, a puzzled look on her face. The kids were still romping around, and Teddy felt his face burn with embarrassment as Victoire looked at him, a curious look on her face. Bill and Fleur arrived, looking at the scene with curiosity on both their faces. Teddy felt his hair brighten even more as his cheeks continued to redden with embarrassment.

"Hey Bill, Fleur." He hugged Fleur and gave Bill a, very manly, one armed hug. Teddy looked up at the clock and jumped. "Merlin's pants! Victoire, we've got to get onto the train in two minutes!" He hugged Lily, Albus, and James goodbye before walking to Harry and Ginny. Ginny enfolded him into a warm hug.

"Have fun your last year." She whispered into his ear, and he felt his cheeks pinken once again as he she gave him a knowing look.

"Bye Teddy" Harry said, hugging him before holding him by the shoulders, "And try not to make too much trouble this year." They both laughed at the ridiculousness of the statement while Ginny rolled her eyes. Teddy grinned as he grabbed Victoire's hand to lead her to the train.

They hopped on the train just as the doors closed behind them. Teddy looked at Victoire and laughed at the close call, well aware that her hand was still in his but reluctant to release it. Victoire laughed with him before they started walking down the train corridor. "Are you going to sit with your friends?" She asked, widening her blue eyes and looking at him. Teddy's breath hitched in his chest, and he had to remember how to breathe properly before he could answer.

"Yeah, I suppose." She nodded her head before looking for her compartment. "I'd like you to join me, though." She smiled widely up at him and squeezed his hand.

"Really?" Teddy nodded and she beamed at him. "That sounds fantastic! Can my friends come too?" She bit her lip nervously. He knew that she'd by uncomfortable alone with only him and his fellow seventh years.

"Sure! The more the better!" Victoire kissed him on the cheek before peeking into the compartment he knew her and her friends always sat in. He raised a hand to touch his cheek disbelievingly as she told them the plan of going to hang out with Teddy and his friends. Three girls he had only talked to a few times exited the compartment and he lead them to the compartment he always used in the back of the train. He slid open the door to see his three best mates; Patrick, his blond hair longer than the last time he had seen him, Colton, who was busy talking to Patrick about the Quidditch teams this year, and Alex, who was lounging on one of the seats, his black hair splayed on the seat below his head. Alex was the first to see him, and he stood up immediately to greet him.

"Teddy! Good to see you, mate!" He grinned at him before turning to the girls who were standing by him. "And hello, ladies." Alex winked at the girls before Teddy rolled his eyes and shoved him out of the way so he could enter with Victoire. Colton and Patrick looked up quickly when they saw him enter, and Colton waved cheerily to the girls.

"Hey, Teddy!" he hugged him quickly before sitting back down next to Alex. "How was Quidditch camp?" Teddy saw the girls take seats either next to Alex, Patrick, Colton or Victoire before he answered.

"It was fantastic!" He said enthusiastically, splitting into a grin, "But I sure missed everybody!" He coughed nervously as Patrick looked between him and Victoire and raised a brow. "Shove off, Pat." He mumbled, and Patrick grinned triumphantly and rummaged in his trunk for something. Teddy looked sideways at Victoire, who was chatting happily with her friends as she held his hand. A rush of pleasure rushed through him as she squeezed his hand. Merlin, that girl would be the death of him.

As the train grew closer to Hogwarts, he and his mates were introduced to Victoire's friends. Allison, a rather short, sweet girl with wavy brown hair was introduced before Marissa, a slightly pudgy, loud girl with straight, dirty blond hair. Victoire's last friend, Heather, was rather pale and had super curly strawberry blond hair. Colton and Marissa were talking animatedly about Quidditch and arguing which team would win the cup that season.

"What are you talking about??" Marissa cried, shaking her head in denial, "Puddlemore will _so_ beat Wimbourne! They don't stand a chance! Even the Cannons could beat Wimbourne!"

Colton widened his eyes and ruffled his short brown hair. "You're tripping!" He exclaimed, opening his arms for emphasis and accidently smacking Patrick in the face, "The Cannons will come out in the bottom of the league_, again_!" Marissa shook her head again, refusing to hear his reasons of why Puddlemore would win the season. Teddy rolled his eyes at Colton. The stocky Hufflepuff took Quidditch way too seriously, and would not rest until his point was made. He smirked at Victoire, who rolled her eyes and delicately traced patterns on his forearm with her finger. Was she _trying _to torture him? Teddy bit his lip and turned his attention to the other side of the packed compartment. Alex was flirting with the girls, no surprise there; he was always acting confident and cocky. If he wasn't careful, one day he's get punched in the face, or something worse. Teddy snickered as Alex snaked his arm over the back of Heather's seat, who in turn swatted his arm away and started up a conversation with Pat. That boy will never learn. Teddy smiled down at Victoire, who had rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes sleepily. This year was going to be a great one.

_______________________________________________________

So.. I really like this(:

I've recently become a Teddy/Victoire addict, so I thought I'd write a story about them.

That lucky, lucky girl. How awesome would it be for a guy to be a Metamorphagus?? SO cool!

Drop me a line if you have any ideas for the story! I'm not sure what I'm going to do next..

Anyways, review and I'll love you forever and ever and ever and ever and- *starts rambling nonsense*

Oh yeah! Inspired by 1234 by the Plain Whire T's. I know, I know. But I love it!


	2. Train Rides and Arrival

CHAPTER 2: Train Rides and Arrival

Victoire POV

Victoire blinked sleepily as the Hogwarts Express wound its way through the Scottish countryside towards Hogwarts. Sunlight streamed through the half open blinds and illuminated the compartment, showing that it was empty except for her. She straightened up and stretched languidly, and got up to get her trunk out of the overhead area where the baggage was kept. She finally found her bag after searching, and tugged on it, trying to dislodge it from among the other bags. She finally moved it a tiny bit, but it still refused to come out. She gave a great tug and landed on her backside due to the force she had been pulling on the handle. She swore quietly and got up, locking eyes with a certain blue-haired seventh year as she dusted herself off. She felt heat rise to her cheeks and knew she was blushing by the way he chuckled amusingly at her.

"Have a nice sleep?" Teddy asked quizzically as Victoire set down the trunk and looked at him. She nodded and plopped down beside him, resting her head on his chest as he put his arm around her. Teddy was very warm. And he smelled very nice, like orange blossoms and raspberries. She _had_ to find out what kind of shampoo Teddy used, it was intoxicating. She was woken from her thoughts on how to sneak into his dorm to find out just that by Teddy. "Good, because you slept for long enough." He chuckled as she narrowed her eyes and stuck out her bottom lip slightly in concentration. How long had she been asleep? Teddy seemed to read her mind. It was no wonder; they had been best friends for as long as she could remember. "You've been asleep for _hours_, Vic! Didn't you get any sleep last night? My shoulder will never be the same." He sighed and put the back of his hand to his forehead dramatically. Victoire rolled her eyes and slapped him on the arm lightly.

"Whatever, Teddy. You know you love it." She laughed as he stuck his tongue out at her before stopping in embarrassment. He could be so immature sometimes, but it was quite funny. "You're such a little kid," she teased, tickling his side. Teddy fought hard to keep a straight face, but bursted into laughter as she continued. She knew he was _very_ ticklish there, and she continued until tears threatened to come to his eyes.

"S-stop it, Tor! I'm s-serious!" She just chuckled and continued tickling him as he howled in laughter. She gasped as Teddy fought to sit upright and began tickling her stomach.

"No fair!" she cried before tackling him to the floor and resuming tickling, "You _promised_ you'd never use my secret spot!" Teddy merely bit his lip, trying to contain his laughter to no avail. He laughed so hard she could feel his abs tighten under her fingers as she tickled his sides and stomach. She laughed in victory as Teddy flopped down on the floor and stopped struggling.

"I-I surrender!" he gasped, attempting to breathe through his fit of laughter. Victoire looked down at him and smiled widely before a loud bang startled her.

"Ugh, Alex, get your hand off her. Oi!" Victoire could hear the voice of Patrick coming from the doorway, and she slowly lifted up her head to see the whole group, each holding what looked to be a whole meal consisting of sweets and pasties. Everybody wore matching stunned expressions, which simultaneously tuned into sly grins. Vitoire groaned and rolled off of Teddy, where she had previously been pinning him to the ground.

"So…" Alex said, grinning madly, "Couldn't keep your hand off each other for a minute while we were gone, eh?" Heather smacked him in the back of the head before leading the way into the compartment, where Teddy and Victoire were now sitting down in their seats. Victoire glanced over at Teddy, whose hair was a shade of vivid purple. She giggled, remembering a time back when they were little and his hair had been that exact shade. She had been five, making him six at the time. Teddy had refused to eat his apple at snack time, insisting that it was poisoned (Hermione had shown them Snow White and the Seven Dwarves the day before on her television), and Grandma Weasley had tried to force him to eat it. Whenever she reminded him of this, his hair always turned that exact shade of purple before he muttered to her to shut up. Teddy looked at her, an eyebrow raised questioningly.

"I was just remembering that time when we were little… and you didn't want to eat your apple at snack time. Why was that again, Teddy?" Teddy's hair grew bright purple once again and his face was a brilliant red before he muttered at her to shut up. She grinned triumphantly and set her head on his shoulder again. She had no idea why, but Teddy seemed like quite a comfy pillow at the moment. She smiled sleepily before she drifted off to sleep while inhaling Teddy's sweet smelling shampoo.

**********

Teddy POV

Teddy woke with a jolt as the train came to a halt at Hogwarts. "Merlin's pants! Tor! We've got to get changed into out robes!" Teddy watched as Victoire's navy eyes snapped open, and she jumped about half a meter before unzipping her bag and pulling out her Hogwarts robes. Teddy did the same, willing himself not to look as she pulled off her shirt to change into her white button down. He mentally slapped himself. 'She's like my cousin,' he thought as he pulled on his slacks, 'I can't go and start acting like this. She just thinks of me as a friend, not like that.' With a heavy heart, he tied his red and gold tie and stepped out the door with her hand in his.

The ride up to the castle in the carriages was loud, but Teddy just stared out the window and up at the approaching clouds. In less than an hour, it had turned from light sunshine to looking like it was going to start raining. He felt someone nudge him and he turned to see Colton looking at him, a concerned expression crossing his face.

"You all right, mate?" he asked, peering at him closely. Teddy merely looked at Victoire wistfully, and Colton nodded. "Don't worry, Teddy. She'll be nuts about you in no time." Teddy rolled his eyes and looked down at his laced fingers, where Victoire's hands had been only minutes before. The carriages stopped with a lurch in front of the castle, and there was a mad rush as everybody dashed to get out of the cold and into the Great Hall for the feast. Teddy's stomach rumbled as he thought about all the warm food waiting inside for him. He'd been eating a lot lately, and it didn't help that he hadn't eaten since breakfast since he's slept on the train. His mouth watered as he thought of treacle tart and blackberry pudding that the house elves had prepared. He quickly made his way through the crowd with Victoire's hand in his, leading his way to the front door. As soon as he entered, he made his way to the Gryffindor table with Victoire and his friends, ignoring the whispers that were being muttered all around them.

"Is it true? They're finally together?"

"It's about time; she's been pining for him forever!"

"Why, Teddy? WHY??"

"He's so hot. Look at how buff he got over summer!"

"I'd hit that."

"Aww! They're so cute together!"

Teddy sat down and waited for the customary start of term speech, trying to block out all the curious stares in their direction. Victoire pulled his hand onto her lap as they sat down next to each other, and he felt his cheeks burn and the familiar prickling sensation that meant his hair was changing color. He hastily smoothed his thick hair down, willing it to turn back into turquoise. He shook his head at Victoire as she laughed at him, and turned his attention to the teacher's table. Professor McGonagall was standing up, which meant that the sorting was about to begin. He slumped down on the table halfway through the long list of names, and Victoire poked his cheek. He opened one eye to see her staring down at him, and he sheepishly straightened up. After seven years, the sorting got to be redundant, and he was starved. He sighed in relief as "Yerkes, Kristen" was sorted into Ravenclaw, and looked down at the table in anticipation.

"Before your much awaited meal, let me welcome the addition to the teaching staff, Professor Longbottom!" Teddy jerked his head up and saw the familiar face at the teacher's table, who was looking very flustered. The whole Hall broke into a loud applause, added to by Teddy and his friends, who were whooping as Neville stood up to wave and acknowledge the students. He smiled sheepishly before sitting down, and Professor McGonagall motioned for everybody to quiet down. "Professor Longbottom will be taking over as Herbology professor, due to Professor Sprout retiring to travel the world in search of the rare Argentine Wild Maracuja. Our caretaker Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that any banned items found will result in a night's detention. If you need to see the full list, which has incidentally been added around a hundred more items over the summer, it is on the door to his office. Now, enough blabbering. Tuck in!"

All the golden plates that had been previously empty filled with food before Teddy's eyes, and he immediately began piling his plate with food. He began wolfing down a chicken leg before remembering that Victoire was sitting next to him, and slowly turned to see what she was doing. She stared at him with wide eyes before laughing so hard that everybody turned to stare at her. Teddy felt his cheeks turn red for what must have been the tenth time that day as Victoire continued laughing, occasionally looking at him before erupting into laughter once more. "What?" He huffed, pouting as he set down his food. Victoire shook her head and wiped away a tear of mirth as she gave one final chuckle.

"You…Your… You should have seen your face!" She giggled, laughing as his hair turned purple again. It figured that his hair turned the worst color when he was embarrassed.

He scowled playfully and took a bite out of his chicken leg, sticking his tongue out that was now covered in bits of chicken. "GROSS, Teddy!" She pretended to vomit into her bowl of soup and he smiled widely as he cut into his baked potato, not caring that people were whispering about him again.

*********

Well, that was fun(:

And that story about the apple? That actually happened. I still mock him about it.

Oh yeah, and while researching names for Professor Sprout's plant name, I came upon a very _interesting_ plant.

It's called the nipple fruit, commonly known as the tiyyy fruit. NO JOKE, google it. I almost died laughing!

New chapter will be up in a few days. I want to do it sooner, but school sucks.

Now, review my pretties! REVIEW!! Cx


	3. The Beginning

CHAPTER 3: The Beginning

Victoire POV

Victoire stretched in her seat before standing up and brushing her skirt off. She was stuffed with food, and felt calm as she went with Teddy and all their friends except two to go to the Gryffindor common room. "See you tomorrow Heather! You too, Colton!" Colton was a Hufflepuff while Heather was a Ravenclaw, so they went their separate ways to their houses. It sucked that they didn't share dorms, but she still saw Heather in most of her classes and at all their meals. Allison and Marissa shared her dorm, however, along with two girls that she wasn't on bad terms with, but not great either. Victoire walked alongside Teddy and Allison and listened as Alex continued to try to harass Marissa. Marissa, however, was having none of it.

"Leave me alone, you little freak!" Marissa cried, pushing past him playfully to go walk by Victoire. Alex opened and closed his mouth and looked at Teddy disbelievingly. Victoire watched as Teddy chuckled and clapped his friend on the shoulder.

"Relax, mate. Keep this up, and no girl will ever want to go out with you." Alex's mouth widened even more as he sputtered his objection.

"But… but… whatever, Teddy. The ladies love it." Alex straightened up and flashed him a cocky grin, which Teddy rolled his eyes at.

"Name one, not including those third years that are besotted with you and made an 'Alex Boyar' fan club. In fact, name one girl in our year that would ever go out with you after the whole Lauren incident." Alex shrugged and continued walking with long strides towards the staircase.

"That was not my fault, as you well know, Theodore." Teddy scrunched up his face so that he looked like he had eaten a particularly nasty Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Bean and glared at Alex. He hated being called Theodore, so nobody usually dared to. Victoire knew what was coming before it happened.

"OOOW!" Alex wailed, rubbing the spot on the back of his head where Teddy had cuffed him. "That's SEXUAL HARASSMENT!!" Everybody bursted into laughter as Professor McGonagall turned around, a scandalized expression on her face, and a group of first years jumped in the air. Victoire shook her head and glanced up at Teddy, who was smirking down at her. She rolled her eyes at him and linked her arms with his, chatting to Allison happily about the new school year.

"I'm so nervous." Allison murmured, ignoring a suit of armor that yelled at her for stepping on its foot, "I don't want to fail any more classes! I got a T in History of Magic last year on our final exams." Allison sighed exasperatedly as they reached the Fat Lady's portrait. "My mum nearly murdered me!" Victoire laughed and looked to Patrick. He was Head Boy, so she watched as he muttered "Bloodroot." And the portrait swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room.

The stone fireplace blazed cheerily on the far wall, which was surrounded by large and comfortable looking armchairs and a sofa, which had a wooden table propped in front of it. A game board for playing Wizard's Chess was laid onto a small table in the corner, which had two seats for players to sit. Scarlet rugs were scattered about the place, giving the room a pleasant feel. A rather large Gryffindor banner hung on the red and gold walls, completing the decorations. Victoire sighed and jumped into the air, landing on the enormous couch and breathed in the familiar, enjoyable smell of wood burning in the fire. Victoire closed her eyes and stretched out in her spot, reveling in the warmth and familiarity until a pressure on her legs caused her to open her eyes. She groaned as she saw Teddy sitting on her legs, winking cheekily before she threw a gold pillow at his head, effectively startling him and causing him to fall onto the floor. Victoire chuckled as Teddy glared at her before she moved her legs just enough so he had a seat. After he sat down, she put her feet onto his lap, causing Teddy to huff his disapproval. Victoire looked around to see Allison and Marissa making their way to the girl's dormitories, waving their fingers at her playfully before making kissing faces. She shot them a death glare before they made their way into the sixth year girl's room, where she could hear them laughing like mad. She shook her head before stretching and yawning, swinging her feet off of Teddy's lap, where his hand had been resting on her ankle. She laughed as he opened his eyes, apparently startled due to his bright orange hair that would make any Weasley proud. She quickly kissed his cheek and made her way up the stairs.

Victoire opened the door to see that Marissa and Allison were already in their pajamas; Allison's an ensemble of black boy shorts and a purple tank top, while Marissa wore bright green shorts and a yellow T shirt. Allison looked up from her Muggle iPod and grinned, joining in as Marissa wolf whistled at Victoire as she retreated into the bathroom. The two girls laughed as Victoire hastily flipped them the finger before shutting the door, and she quickly tied up her long hair into a bun and washed her face. After brushing her teeth with mint toothpaste, she opened the door and made her way to the trunk at the foot of the bed. As she rummaged through her trunk for her pajamas, she felt eyes staring at her and turned around to see her two other dorm mates, Emily and Alyssa. Emily had bleached-blonde hair and was rather skinny. Alyssa, on the other hand, had long, dyed-black hair (it was long due to both lengthening charms and Muggle extensions), and had a rather odd figure. Although, that didn't stop her from attempting to shag all the guys in both their year and in seventh. Victoire chuckled inwardly and pulled out her pajamas; comfy turquoise shorts with a grey camisole, before turning around to find them still staring at her.

"Erm… hey Emily… Alyssa…" She gave an awkward half-wave and proceeded to take off her robes. What was _their_ problem? As she loosened her tie, she saw out of the corner of her eye that they were whispering madly; Alyssa's jaw was set so that she looked quite like a troll, while Emily attempted to calm her down. Victoire raised an eyebrow and crawled into her warm bed. Whatever their problem was, it could wait until morning.

Teddy POV

Teddy woke from his pleasant dream by a force hitting him again and again. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. Teddy opened an eye slightly to see Alex body slamming his bed over and over. Teddy continued to pretend to sleep while he slowly reached for his wand that was on his bedside table. He finally reached it, and he jerked it up as Alex came for another jump. "Impedimenta," He yelled, and Alex froze in midair, a ridiculous look of concentration on his face. Teddy burst into laughter as Alex's eyes frantically looked around him, while he was unable to move or speak. Chuckling, Teddy got up and went to take a shower, letting Alex hang in the air until he got out. He hastily waved his wand and muttered the counter curse as he rummaged for his robes, with a towel wrapped around his waist. Alex collapsed on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" He cried, looking around him and finally finding Teddy, "You're such an ass, Teddy Lupin!" Teddy just chuckled as he found his white button down and pulled it on.

"It's what you get for attempting to body slam me awake, Alex." Alex just sputtered and glared at him, crossing his arms so that he looked like a pouting six year old. Teddy rolled his eyes as he pulled on his black slacks. "By the way, where's Pat?" His other two dorm mates, Ethan and Sean, were still sleeping, so Pat had to be somewhere.

"He's Head Boy, _remember_?" Alex said, throwing a pillow in Teddy's general direction, "He can sleep in his own dorm if he wants to. I would, bunch of snoring gits in here." Alex chuckled as Teddy threw the pillow back at his face.

"I do not snore!" He said as he laced his shoes. Alex just gave him a sly grin and crossed the room to grab his bag. Teddy hastily tied his tie and looked in the mirror. His eyes were his normal bright blue, while his hair was his natural chestnut brown. He bit his lips, deciding what to do with his appearance. Should he keep his look, or change it up? Blue eyes, or grey? Black hair or brown? He was interrupted by Alex, as usual.

"Stop preening in the mirror, Teddy!" a slightly muffled yell came from beyond the doorway, "I'm starving!" Teddy quickly combed his eye-length fringe and strode out of the dorm, deciding to just go natural. As he walked down the stairs to the common room, he threw his black book bag over his shoulder, not noticing somebody was walking in front of him until it was too late.

"Ugh, Teddy!" Teddy looked to see Victoire, who was flat on her back due to him accidently tripping both her and himself. Her pack had come open, and black ink was quickly spreading out onto the wooden floor. He hastily pulled out his wand and muttered "Tergeo", which siphoned off the wet ink. He looked down at her and gave a grin.

"Sorry, Tor." She smiled in turn, her wide eyes an amazing blue in the lighting. Her long, blonde hair was fanned out on the floor, and Teddy couldn't help but notice the freckles on her nose as she continues to smile at him. A cough came from the doorway, and Teddy looked up to see Patrick, Alex, Allison, and Marissa, all looking down at them with smirks on their faces. Teddy felt his face redden as he realized why; he had been sprawled on top of Victoire for what must have been a minute. He carefully stood up and offered a hand to help her up. Victoire took it, and a strong tingling sensation ran up his arm that warmed his whole body and made him feel fantastic.

"What are you lot staring at?" He huffed, making Allison erupt into giggles and Patrick raise an eyebrow. Victoire turned her back and glared at her friends, who immediately ceased to laugh.

"You look nice today, Teddy." Teddy smiled as Victoire took his hand and they fell into step with their friends, who were making their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. He had a feeling that today was going to be a great day.

**********

I am SO sorry about the long wait. I cranked this out today, and have some new ideas(:

Seriously, all week I've had tons of homework, not to mention boy problems and things you honestly wouldn't care about.

Add that to the fact that I'm working on two stories and a one shot, I'm swamped. Oh, and I have to read 400 pages of sense and sensibility by Friday. Yaay.

Oh yeah, and, erm, I'm kind of basing some characters off people I know... so, hopefully nobody I actually know reads this. Hehe.. o.o

Which I seriously doubt, because none of them read Harry Potter OR FanFiction as far as I'm aware, so I think I'm safe.

Oh, and I completely made up Alex's last name. I have no idea where it came from.

Enough rambling for now. Reviews = love(:


	4. New Faces

Victoire POV

After walking into the Great Hall, a thousand smells of different breakfast foods washed over Victoire, making her mouth water at the thought of all the warm food waiting for her. She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply as she sat down next to Heather and Teddy. She'd definitely missed Hogwarts meals, especially judging by the look of her plate, which was loaded with toast, sausage, eggs, and corned beef hash. Marissa stared as she wolfed down half a plate of eggs in about five bites.

"… Vic?" She asked, peering at her as she poured herself apple juice, "Hungry much?" Victoire shot Alex a withering glance after he snorted at Marissa, and continued cutting into her sausage, if only slightly slower than before.

"Yeah, but I've also got to get to class early," she said after swallowing hastily, "My class starts at 7:20." Allison winced as Colton gave her a sympathetic look.

"Got one of the early classes, eh?" Teddy asked her. Victoire nodded and took a bite out of her toast. "That's weird… me too. What class do you have?" She put up a finger, motioning for him to wait while she chewed. When she swallowed, she looked at Teddy and stopped for a second. When had his hair gotten so dark? She shrugged, figuring it was the lighting.

"N.E.W.T Herbology." She replied, and Teddy cocked his head. "What is it, Teddy?" He just shook his head and smirked at her.

"Me too," He said, laughing as Victoire widened her eyes. "Why are you in a N.E.W.T class anyways, Tor? You're only in sixth year." She chuckled as Teddy took a large bite out of his bagel, smearing cream cheese all over his mouth. Teddy continued waiting for an answer, and she realized she'd been staring at his lips for a while now. She felt herself blush slightly before pointing to his lips.

"You've got cream cheese all over your face, Ted. Need a bib?" Teddy just laughed and licked his lips seductively, licking the cheese slowly while raising an eyebrow up at her. The whole group erupted into snickers while Victoire laughed openly at Teddy. What a weirdo. She set down her apple juice and looked into her bag, searching frantically. "Oh noooooo." She wailed, resting her elbows on the table and covering her eyes with her hands, "I'm doomed!"

"What?" Teddy looked down at her, his eyebrows creased as she straightened up again.

"I forgot my Herbology book at the Burrow, from when we were visiting before we left for King's Cross." Victoire whimpered and stared down at her still full plate. "It'd take at least a couple of weeks for Grandma Weasley to send it, and Flourish and Blott's would probably take even longer." She slumped in her seat and turned to see Teddy gazing at her, a sympathetic expression on his face. Then, a smile slowly started to creep onto his face, until he was positively beaming.

"I know what we can do!" He cried, accidentally smacking Allison's fork full of eggs onto the floor as he raised his arms in triumph, "We can partner in Herbology and you can use my book until yours gets sent to you." Victoire smiled widely and hugged Teddy quickly.

"Thanks Teddy! Now I won't fail for not having a book! You know how Sprout said that all the extras were, ehm, _accidentally_ fed to the Deadly Clivia plant last year." Victoire raised an eyebrow as Teddy flushed and looked down at his lap. "Ha! So it _was_ you! I knew it!" Victoire grinned when Teddy looked up, and got up from the table. "I'll be back, I've got to go to the library really quickly." Marissa gasped and covered her mouth dramatically.

"What? Off to the library before the first class of the year has even started? Surely a new record for you, Victoire." Victoire stuck her tongue out as an answer and walked down the hall towards the library, tugging on her purple bag that was already filled with books. How had it gotten this heavy so quickly? As she adjusted the strap, she tripped over a flagstone in the floor and fell forward. Victoire bit her lip and winced as she embraced herself for impact on the stone floor, and slowly opened her eyes as she realized she'd been stopped from falling.

"You okay there? You almost fell right on top of me." Victoire looked up into two grey eyes that were looking at her closely, and blushed as she realized that she was in the arms of a guy. She cautiously stood up and continued gazing at the stranger. He looked to be in seventh year, and was strongly built, with wide shoulders and was definitely tall. Victoire blushed once again as she came to her senses.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My name's Victoire. And yours?" Victoire shook his hand after he extended to her and flashed her a bright grin.

"Name's Adam. You be careful now, hear?" Victoire nodded and flounced off to the library after she realized that Adam had a slight Irish accent. She loved Irish accents.

Teddy POV

Teddy got up from the table and stretched his arms. "Bye guys! See you at break!" He waved at the group at the Gryffindor table who were still eating, and they called their goodbyes as he shouldered his book bag and headed towards the front door. Right as he was about to close his hand around the handle, however, a screech interrupted him.

"TEDDDYYYY!!" Teddy spun around to see a short, pale girl with jet black hair. She grinned as she drew nearer to him, and Teddy stood there awkwardly. Who in the _hell_ was this girl? She smiled up at him with wide eyes as he continued to stare at her in horror, wondering how he could get out to class as smoothly as possible. He was about to open his mouth to tell her to shove off before she started talking to him.

"Hi, Teddy! I'm Alyssa, Alyssa Kristofferson." Teddy blinked and attempted to step away, but was blocked once again by that Alyssa girl. "I'm Victoire Weasley's roommate." She muttered, and Teddy's expression cleared instantly. If this girl was a friend of Victoire, she couldn't be so bad.

"Hi, Alyssa. I'm Teddy Lupin, but you already knew that." Alyssa giggled madly and proceeded to blink furiously. "Umm…Do you have something in your eye?" He asked awkwardly, and she frowned, widening her brown eyes and rocking back and forth on her heels. He raised a brow and started walking away towards the door, watching as Alyssa continued to stand on the spot and stare at him, smiling at him creepily. He quickly threw open the door and hurried towards Greenhouse Eight, not caring that the girl continued to gaze at him as he walked away. What a creeper. Teddy shuddered before entering the door to the Greenhouse.

Teddy's eyes were immediately drawn to Victoire, who was standing in a corner of the room, talking avidly to Professor Sprout. The professor nodded and walked away, leaving Victoire to rummage in her bag. Teddy crept silently behind her, being careful not to make much noise until he clapped his hands over her eyes.

"Guess whooooo!" he cried, making his voice high pitched and whiny. Victoire put her hand on her hips and tapped her finger to her chin mockingly.

"Hmm… I wonder who it could be… Teddy." She laughed as he took his hands off her eyes and gave her a warm hug. He could have stayed there forever as he enveloped her into his arms, and they swayed slightly on the spot until a small cough interrupted them.

"Ehm ehm." Teddy turned on the spot to see Chelsea. Oh god, _Chelsea_. She asked him to Hogsmeade at the end of last year, and he said yes, because he didn't know what else to say. It was really awkward, and she had kept trying to play footsie with him. Teddy shuddered at the memory. Feet creeped him out, except for Victoire's, of course. He smiled at her nervously before a sharp blow hit his cheek. He stumbled back slightly, aware that the Greenhouse, which was now almost filled completely with students, had just seen Chelsea slap him across the face. He raised a hand to his cheek in shock, and sputtered as Chelsea stared at him, obviously fuming.

"How COULD YOU, Teddy Lupin!?" she cried, flicking back her dark hair in a huff, "Romping around with this little sixth year? We were meant to be!" Teddy backed up in horror, well aware that the class was avidly watching the fight.

"We were never together, Chelsea!" He cried, still rubbing the angry red mark on his cheek, "I told you that I'd rather that we'd be friends!" Chelsea glared at him, before moving her icy stare to Victoire.

"Well, I hope you're happy with him. God knows he's rotten at showing affection." Chelsea spun around theatrically and stomped off to her table, leaving Teddy to turn around to face Victoire slowly. As soon as they locked gazes, both he and Victoire proceeded to burst into laughter at Chelsea's antics, clutching to each other for support as they laughed crazily. When they had finally finished their last giggle, Teddy turned around to find the whole Herbology class staring at them.

"Oi, what are _you_ lot looking at? Haven't you got some work to do or something?" Teddy asked, and the class immediately began diving for their bags and books as they prepared for the task of sorting cowslip from fennel to feed the large and angry looking plants that resembled Venus flytraps that had grown about a hundred sizes too big. Teddy hastily pulled out his book and sat down next to Victoire at the table. "All right, first thing we have to do is weigh them on the scale, and then separate them according to their mass. Next we have to use this spell to figure out the magical properties, to figure out which is a poison and which isn't. And then we feed it to that beastly plant and hope it doesn't die on us." Victoire rolled her eyes at Teddy and smiled at him.

"Or we could just brew them and separate them by the components." Teddy shook his head and chuckled at Victoire.

"Yes, Tori, but then we'd have to do potions, and I don't have a cauldron or the proper tools, do you?" Victoire shook her head sheepishly and nudged him in the ribs with her elbow.

"All right, all right. We'll do it your way then." Teddy smiled triumphantly and took out his wand with a flourish and hastily muttered the incantation. The two plants, both with green spindly branches and small yellow flowers, immediately split into two groups. Teddy grinned and poked one of the piles with his wand. "Which do you reckon is poisonous, Vic?" Victoire bit her lip as she looked down at the herbs, and Teddy smiled softly as he continued to watch her think. She had the sweetest look of concentration on her face, and Teddy watched closely as she prodded the pile on the right with her long wand.

"This one." She said confidently, and Teddy raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you sure? If we get it wrong, we'll have to hatch a new plant for Sprout." Teddy frowned at the prospect at having to care for the vicious plants that were specifically known to rip fingers off of their caretakers when they first bloomed.

"I'm positive, Teddy." He shrugged as they walked over to the massive plant that stood in the corner. It had an enormous, bulbous head as large as a boulder that was supported by a stem as thick as a tree trunk. It opened its mouth to reveal two rows of large, triangular shaped teeth, and Teddy pulled Victoire back a bit. The last thing he wanted was for her arm to get caught in that thing's mouth. Victoire rolled her eyes at Teddy's protectiveness, but stayed in the spot as she threw the yellow flowers into the plants opened mouth.

A change instantly took over the plant as it chewed happily on the roots. Its already large leaves fanned out, and its roots stretched another two inches across the floor. It bounced joyfully from side to side, and Victoire laughed as she petted its leaves, which made it purr as loudly as a lion. The bell rang for the end of class, and Teddy went to grab his and Victoire's things.

"Class dismissed!" Professor Sprout shouted over the noise of the students chatter, and they immediately opened the Greenhouse doors to go to break. Teddy easily grabbed Victoire's large purple bag and carried it into the hall for her.

"What class do you have next?" He asked, and Victoire motioned for him to give her bag to her. She rifled through its contents before pulling out her schedule.

"Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, Lunch, Arithmancy, and then Foreign Language." Teddy nodded, and then smiled down at her.

"Hey, I have Foreign Language sixth too! Do you have Professor Wallace?" She nodded and he beamed down at her. "Good, now we have two classes together! See you later, Tor!" He smiled as he hugged her goodbye and trekked up the staircase to go to Potions. After he got there, he doodled on his notebook, not bothering to listen to the Professor as he showed them the proper way to brew a Dementia Draught, thinking all the while of how sweet somebody had to be to pet a plant that could easily rip your arms off.

**********

So, here's the next chapter(:

I think I'm going to update once a week, because I have SOO much stuff going on it's not even funny.

I hope you liked it! I didn't really, except for Teddy's creepy encounter with Alyssa xD I can picture that perfectly in my head.

So, read and I love you! Review and I adore you!


	5. Content

Chapter 5: Content

Victoire POV

Victoire looked at Teddy's retreating back as he made his way up a staircase to his next class. After watching until he disappeared, she grudgingly tugged on her purple bag's strap and made her way to the right corridor to Ancient Runes. Although she was quite good at Herbology, she was also able to somehow memorize the many complex symbols and their meanings, and it was an easy class for her. She opened the familiar oak door and stepped inside, looking around the warm room for any familiar faces to sit next to. She saw people she knew only by face, but never talked to, including Arnold Box, a bulky Quidditch player, and Dalia Forbes, a pretty girl with long, dark hair who was quite popular. Victoire sat in the back of a row, two seats behind Arnold and a row over from Dalia. She smiled at Dalia warmly and cleared her throat.

"Hi, Dalia," Dalia turned to look at her, and returned a weak smile. "I'm Victoire Weasley." The girl just nodded and turned her head and proceeded to ignore her as she talked to a girl in front of her. Victoire frowned slightly as she looked up to the front of the class, waiting for the teacher. What was her problem? She seemed quite nice out of class. She jerked her head up when she heard a small cough from the front of the class.

"Good Morning, class. For those of you who don't know, my name is Professor Mendoza, but most of you know me from previous classes, I see." Victoire smiled as the class quieted down to listen to the professor. "Today, we will be learning about trasitionary words in Runes. Now, what you must remember is that in English, we have the word 'to'. In Runes, all verbs have the word 'to' included in their translation. For instance, this symbol-" Mendoza tapped the board with her wand, which proceeded to inscribe a mark that looked like a cross between a 'k' and a 'p', "-this symbol translates to 'to write'. So, there is no need for creating a separate Rune when writing 'to write' or any other verbs or activities. Any questions?" The class as a whole was silent as they continued to write everything the professor had said down, and Victoire tried to hastily jot down her notes. Although she had nice handwriting, it was a pain when writing notes because it took longer to write than other people. When she finally finished, the teacher looked up at the bronze clock on the wall. "Well, it seems that since today is Monday schedule, we only have ten minutes left of class. You may talk amongst yourselves, but no going early."

Victoire smiled as she stretched and looked around the class. Professor Mendoza was harsh, yet fair in all her teaching. Her uncle Harry had told her that Professor Mendoza reminded him of Professor McGonagall when she used to teach Transfiguration when he came to Hogwarts to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts as a special guest. Victoire looked at the people she sat next to, frowning slightly. Victoire looked behind her at Mayra Garcia, who she knew by face from her Herbology class last year. She was nice enough, but was always going on about how hot Oliver Wood is, which creeped Victoire out, seeing that she and Oliver talked every holiday. But she wasn't about to tall Mayra that; she'd probably want an invitation to Christmas dinner. Victoire sighed as the bell rang, which signaled the end of class, and the whole class hastily got up to go to their various third periods. Victoire adjusted her black flats before heading out the door, and she went into the loo quickly before Care of Magical Creatures. After finishing up, she looked in the mirror, making sure her long hair was still in its braided knot and that her skirt hadn't ridden up. After checking that her small diamond studs were still in her ears, she headed out the door and made her way to the grounds outside. The ground wasn't yet hard from frost, as she knew it would be soon, and the sun peeked out slightly over the white, fluffy clouds overhead. Victoire smiled as she arrived in the class. Her two friends, Kaylee and Reena. Last year they had all had History of Magic together, and it made it somewhat bearable, despite Binn's still teaching the class. They had all dropped the class, to say the least. Had anybody ever taken NEWT History of Magic, ever? Victoire thought back, but came up with no answer. As she pondered, she remembered why she was thinking about that in the first place.

"Reena! Kaylee!" Victoire cried, and smiled as the two turned their heads to look at her, and waved frantically to her.

"Victoire!" Kaylee cried, and gave her a quick hug before they headed towards the clump of students near the Forbidden Forest, "We haven't seen you in ages!" Victoire laughed until they reached the back of the crowd.

"Where's Hagrid?" she asked, frowning. Hagrid was always there, unless…

A deafening 'BOOM' resounded throughout the grounds, and Victoire bit her lip as she slowly peered towards the source of the noise. This couldn't be good.

"S'Alrigh', s'alrigh', nothing to worry abou'." Victoire winced as she heard Hagrid's strangled voice coming from the forest. Contrary to his assurances, with Hagrid, it was usually something to worry about. A rumbling noise came from nearby, enclosed from sight by the thick trees. All her fellow students either wee straining for a look at what the lesson for today was, or cowering back in fear. Victoire had moved her way up front, and looked deep in the trees for any signs of movement, when she saw a bush twitch.

"Look!" she hissed into Reena's ear, "Look at that bush!" As she pointed at the shrub, an amber eye as large as a tennis ball peered back at her from in the green foliage.

"An eye!" Reena cried, and the whole class whipped around to look at where Reena was staring, and looked for themselves. As Victoire watched, the eye disappeared, and she frowned in disappointment. That is, until a large, golden paw stepped out of the trees and into their midst.

Victoire gasped as she looked up at the large creature before her. It closely resembled a lion, except it was larger than a normal one, and it had two cream colored, feathery wings on its back, which were currently folded against its broad back. The winged-lion pawed the grass, and Victoire inhaled deeply as she saw the size of its paws. They were the size of bin lids.

Hagrid finally came out of the trees, panting heavily and clutching his side as he looked at the creature in front of all the students, who were petrified with fear. "S'alrigh'… s'alrigh', he's harmless." Victoire couldn't resist raising an eyebrow incredulously. Judging by the size of its head, the lion could easily fit one of the students' heads in its jaws. Many of her classmates seemed to share her opinion, because they were backing slowly away from the forest. Victoire looked to Hagrid until he caught his breath and began to speak.

"This here is a winged lion, as you can see fer yerselves," Hagrid began, and the large cat proceeded to sit on its haunches and lick its front paw, "But don' confuse 'em with griffons; griffons are 'alf eagle, 'alf lion. A winged lion is rather larger than a normal lion, and has wings, obviously. They can fly with their wings, but since they weigh so much, they expand over thirty feet." Victoire watched transfixed as the lion curled up into a ball and looked at the group of students. It would have been cute, apart from the fact that its teeth were the size of her index finger. "Also, winged lions are rather cunning fer lions, being magic o' course. They've been rumored to have healing properties, but they're rather rare, and they don' show around wizards much. Any questions?" Most of the class shook their heads, and Victoire peeked at Kaylee, who was watching the lion's twitching tail in awe. Victoire hastily raised her hand, and Hagrid beamed down at her. "Yes, Victoire?" She laughed when he called her name. Teachers were supposed to call students by their last names, but there were so many Weasleys, it got to be confusing after a while.

"Yes, I was just wondering if they can communicate. You said they were smarter than average lions." Hagrid smiled as he pet the lion's shaggy mane nonchalantly.

"Well, they have their own means of communication. They can understand us, bu' they don't speak English. If they allow you to, you can touch them, and they can talk to you in your head. Like telecommunication, see. But few people have done tha' and lived to tell the tale."

"Have you, sir?" Damon Aldridge, a small boy with pointed features, squeaked from somewhere to Victoire's left.

"Aye, I 'ave." Hagrid answered, and the winged lion purred loudly as Hagrid scratched behind its ear. "All right, you lot, that's the end of the lesson. You're free to go." The large group of sixth years hastily grabbed their bags and headed towards the castle, while Victoire looked at the winged lion one last time before she joined them. Care of Magical Creatures was always an interesting class, but for some reason, she wanted to stay down there and see if she could talk to the great creature. After tearing her gaze away from the massive beast, Victoire walked up the stone steps and into the castle. Next she had Potions, which she was without a doubt dreadful at. Teddy always teased her, and said that she'd probably poison somebody with her work. Victoire couldn't blame him after last year, when her Euphoria Elixir exploded violently, causing Filch to have to scrape scorch marks from off of the high stone ceiling. He was getting old, and in preparation for his retirement had began to berate all students even more harshly than before who dared to spill anything in classrooms or track mud in the hallways. Victoire chuckled at the memory of Filch howling at Teddy in rage for making muddy footprints leading into the Great Hall after one Quidditch practice last year until she reached the doorway of her Potion's class. Sighing with dread, she entered the familiar dungeon, where her classmates had filled in, chattering amongst themselves while the teacher was still absent from the room.

After sitting down at an empty table, she sighed and rested her head on her bag. Victoire blinked sleepily until she felt something poking her. And again. And again. Poke. Poke. Poke. Victoire snapped an eye open to see Marissa staring down at her with a wide grin on her face.

"Marissa!" Victoire cried, and straightened up immediately. "What are you doing here? I thought you were dropping potions this year." Marissa set down her yellow backpack and put her hand on her hips.

"Yeeeess, but I got back in because I figured it'd be easier than Arithmancy. Now budge over so we can share that table." Victoire grinned and scooted her chair over to allow Marissa to sit on the chair beside her.

"Great, because I need a distraction in this class other than sleeping." Marissa laughed at Victoire and pulled out a bright pink quill, along with a bottle of color changing ink. Victoire grinned as she unscrewed her own bottle of navy ink and rummaged around in her bag until she found her swan feather quill. Marissa was… different. She changed her look about every two years; her last phase was more of a beachy one, and now she loved bright and bold colors. But Marissa was always good for a laugh, and she was lots of fun to hang around. A loud bang issued from the doorway, alerting Victoire to Professor Slughorn's presence. He had always sworn that he would retire soon, but she knew he enjoyed teaching and the Slug Club too much to give it up any time soon. The class fell silent as Slughorn waddled to the desk at the front of the dungeon, and he cleared his throat.

"Welcome back, everyone, welcome back!" Slughorn's enormous belly scraped the oak desk as he attempted to squeeze past it, and Victoire laughed under her breath. "Today, we shall be attempting to concoct a Subliminal Stew. Not the best name, I know, but there you are. Instructions are on the board-" as he was talking, he tapped the piece of white chalk lying on the desk with his stubby wand, and it proceeded to write the steps on the board, "-and I will collect these at the end of class. Chop chop!" Most of the class sprang from their desks to the store cupboards except for Victoire, who rested her head on her potions book with a loud thunk.

"Tired, Vic?" Victoire merely grunted and proceeded to close her eyes sleepily. Fumes from her peer's potions were already in the air, and they were intoxicating. Every time she inhaled, she smelled a smell so wonderful and strange, yet somehow familiar. Sighing contentedly, Victoire drifted to sleep, dreaming of green fields and white flowers and sunshine.

"Miss Weasley. Get up this instant!" A hoarse whispered in her ear, and she jerked upward with a start.

"Wha'? Oh the potion, the potion, I'm on it, Professor!" Victoire rose swiftly before looking round at Marissa, who was cackling like mad.

"Your… face… should've… seen…" Her friend was gasping for air, clutching her sides for support. Victoire aimed a scowl in her direction before plopping back down on her uncomfortable seat. Marissa was quite good at imitating voices, teachers' specifically. While this came in handy for the many pranks they'd pulled, it could also be used against her.

"You prat. I was sleeping!" Victoire huffed as she stuffed her NEWT potions book in her bag.

"Calm down, Vic. It's the end of class, we need to go." Victoire smiled sheepishly as she realized that she'd slept through a whole hour of class. At least she got out of potions class. Victoire and Marissa chatted about their previous classes until they reached the Great Hall for lunch. The House Elves had laid out a large array of comfort food for lunch for the first years, and Victoire grabbed a grilled cheese sandwich as she sat down next to Allison.

"How've your classes been so far?" She asked, and Allison frowned slightly before taking a sip of iced tea.

"They've all been really boring. I don't know anybody in two of my classes!" Victoire frowned as she took a bite out of the hot sandwich. To be honest, she needed comfort food for the first week of school just as much as the first years.

"It's so stupid how they have the classes set up now." Victoire agreed, taking a swig of her milk, "But at least now Heather has a chance of being in our classes, because they mix up the houses sometimes." Allison nodded and picked at her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Suddenly Victoire felt two hands covering her eyes, and she sighed wearily.

"Guess whooooo." A deep voice whispered in her ear, and she attempted to wriggle free of the person's grip over her eyes.

"Teddy?" she asked quickly, but the person's interlocked fingers remained over her eyes. "All right, I give up. Who is it?" Her eyes were freed to see Alex's mad face two inches from her own. "AAH!"

"AAH!" Alex cried, but immediately, the face shifted shape. The hair grew shorter and more brown, the eyes widened, and the lips became fuller.

"Teddy, you prick. I thought it was Alex! You gave me a right heart attack!" Teddy laughed as he sat down next to her on the bench and put her on his lap.

"Did I scare you?" He teased, and Victoire nodded her head vigorously as she watched Teddy take one of her purple grapes off her plate and pop it into his mouth.

"Yes! Imagine opening your eyes to see Alex right in your face!" Victoire swooned dramatically, and Teddy shoved a grape in her mouth.

"Oi, what's this I hear about my face? I know it's dashing, but I'm not interested in Teddy's girl." Victoire whipped around, still seated in Teddy's lap, to see Alex standing over them and grinning.

"I'm not Teddy's girlfriend, Alex. And actually, I was just relaying to Teddy about how scary your face is." Alex raised his hand over his mouth that was open in shock, but he quickly recovered as he sat down next to Allison.

"My heart… is broken. Ah well, at least Allison loves me." Allison blushed furiously as Alex put an arm around her, and she scooted away from him.

"In your dreams, Boyar." Alex smirked.

"Every night." He wiggled his eyebrows as Victoire snorted in laughter. Teddy looked at her and hugged her tightly to him. Victoire smiled and ruffled Teddy's hair, making it look like he'd just survived a tornado. Victoire leaned back in Teddy's arms and dropped a grape into his open mouth. She was content.

**********

Feel free to slap me across the face. Or punch me. Or poke my eye. I deserve it.

But I hope this extra long chapter makes up for the ridiculously long wait!

Reviewers get a bowl of Lucky Charms! Don't ask me why. I just _really_ want Lucky Charms right now.

Oh, and just to make it clear, Professor Sprout is staying for a week to show Neville the ropes of how to teach x)


	6. Secrets

Chapter 6: Secrets

Teddy rose up from the wooden bench hurriedly after Victoire kissed his cheek. Alex wolf whistled and Teddy bent down to pretend to tie his shoelace to hide his reddening cheeks.

"Oh hot _dayum_!" Marissa leaned back for emphasis, "Tori's getting it _on_!" Teddy stumbled to his feet in time to see Victoire flip Marissa off. Marissa raised a hand to her mouth, pretending to gasp as Victoire shook out her hair and took Teddy's arm.

"Let's leave these _children _to finish their lunch, Ted." Teddy obediently nodded and walked with Victoire up the stairs that led to the fourth floor. She was exceptionally feisty today. Teddy grinned widely and ruffled his hair when he noticed she still hadn't let go of his arm. Suddenly, she turned and sniffed his shirt.

"Um. Vic? May I ask what in the hell you're doing?" Victoire blushed slightly, but recovered quickly.

"You know, you smell the same as in my first year of Hogwarts. Like licorice. Been snacking on your stashed licorice wands, fatty?"

"Hey! I am not fat!" Teddy made a face. "And maybe I happen to like licorice."

"Oh, I can tell by that belly you've got going on there. Better hit the weights soon." Teddy playfully shoved her and continued walking towards the moving staircase. "Is that what that stain is on the cuff of your pants?" Teddy looked down and was greeted by a swift wallop on the back of his head. "Got you!" Victoire crowed, and danced about on the spot.

"Whatever. I let you do that." Victoire rolled her eyes after she had caught up with him, and they began walking on the stairs as it swung to the left.

"_Speaking_ of your pants, I know somebody who already wants to get in them. If you know what I mean." Victoire gave a cheesy wink and nudged Teddy in the side. He groaned.

"I honestly could care less. M'not interested."

"Oh, sure you are. All seventeen year old guys are."

"Maybe I'm not most seventeen year old guys then."

"All your friends are." Victoire challenged

"You think I'm like Alex?"

"Not necessarily. But birds of a feather…" Victoire let the unfinished phrase hang in the air.

"Well, I'm not a bird. And what kind of birds flock together, anyways?"

"Geese? Ducks?" Victoire giggled, "So that's what your patronus must be. A duck!"

"Ew! Never. I bet yours is a hedgehog or something."

"Impossible!"

"Ah, I wouldn't doubt it, oh grasshopper." Victoire raised an eyebrow at him.

"Grasshopper?" she asked, lip twitching slightly.

"Muggle movie." They both muttered at the same time. Victoire grinned.

"You and Aunt Hermione, I swear. You'd think you were muggles, with your movie theaters and telly-fones, and Merlin knows what else."

"Well, she is muggle born, you know."

"Oh hush up. Here, we're at my classroom." They had wound up in a well-lit corridor, which featured a predominant oak door flanked by wire brackets that held torches.

"Have fun in Arithmancy!" Teddy gave her an enthusiastic thumbs-up, complete with mocking grin.

"Just because you can't add six and two together, Teddy." Teddy frowned.

"Can too! It's eight."

"Oh-ho! Very good, I see you've been practicing!" Victoire put on her best primary school teacher voice. "A gold star for Teddy!" Victoire stood on her tiptoes to pet his head, but still came short about three inches. Teddy chuckled before bending his head down and allowing her to pat his head.

"Thanks! I've always wanted the cherished _gold star_!" Teddy cried, his voice dripping sarcasm.

"You know, you look nice today Teddy. Decide to change your look for the new school year? Or will you be back to turquoise tomorrow?"

"Actually, Miss Sarcasm, this _is_ me naturally." Victoire's mouth turned up in a large smile

"NO way! I haven't seen you naturally in almost a year. You're pretty Ted!" Teddy scowled

"I'm not pretty. Not even close."

"Fine then. Handsome. That better?"

"Nope, because you're still lying." Victoire opened her mouth to protest, but Teddy waved her off. "It's all right, honestly! I've got a big nose and thin lips. It's okay. Now, it's you we have to worry about back at home. All the boys are lined up after you."

"Pshaw." Victoire huffed. "Their brains are all full of mush."

"Whatever you say. Just don't be surprised when a few guys ask you out."

"And you know this how, oh-almighty-and-all-knowing-one?" Victoire tapped her foot impatiently.

"Word gets around. Especially on the Quidditch Pitch." Teddy smiled "Your class is bound to start soon now. Go have fun!"

"Sure sure. Have fun in Transfiguration! Try not to fall asleep yet, it's only the first day."

"Hey!" Teddy cried indignantly, "I happen to be quite proficient at Transfiguration, unlike some people I know." He glared at Victoire meaningfully.

"Yeah right, you wish. Now hurry up or the teacher will have your skin. Meet me here after class?"

"Of course. Bye Tor!" Teddy gave a cheery wave at Victoire as she closed the door behind her and headed down the hallway.

**********

Teddy hurried out of Transfiguration as soon as the teacher dismissed the class and walked down the hallway towards Victoire's classroom; he arrived just in time to see all the students leaving the room. Victoire emerged, giggling as a brunette he recognized from the Ravenclaw Quidditch team muttered something in her ear. Teddy narrowed his eyes.

"Hey Tori!" Victoire turned around, and her grin stretched even wider on her face than previously.

"Oh, hey Ted! This is Adam-"

"Spence. Yeah we know each other from Quidditch." Teddy gave a half hearted grin in Adam's direction.

"'Lo." Adam grunted. "We were just talking, ehm, about our classes. Crazy teachers, they are." Adam rolled his eyes. Victoire giggled.

"Yeah. Sure." Teddy replied dryly. "Come on, Victoire, we're going to be late for our next class."

"Oh, all right. When did you get so responsible?" Victoire muttered. Teddy took a step towards the right, waiting for Victoire to say her goodbyes.

"Bye, Adam! It was lovely to see you again!" Victoire beamed as Adam bent down and gave her a swift hug. Teddy's eyes narrowed still.

"I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" Adam asked. Teddy stared down at his shoes.

"Of course. Bye now!" Victoire cried. Teddy gave a short wave goodbye, and Adam returned it before walking in the opposite direction. They walked in silence for a few minutes until Teddy broke it.

"You like him." It wasn't a question.

"What do you mean, like? Well, I can hardly fancy him, I just met him this morning! And besides, we're friends! He's so funny, Ted, we had the funniest conversation during class." Victoire giggled. It was _that_ laugh. "And he is rather cute, you know." Victoire left him at the threshold of the classroom that was nearly full with students already, skipping inside to see her friends. Teddy slumped against the cold stone wall and closed his eyes.

"All right, all right, back to your seats!" A harsh voice issued from inside the class, and Teddy shook his head before trudging to an empty desk in the classroom, near the front. Silence blanketed the room. "Well, well, so nice to see you, Mr. Lupin. I would have thought you had dropped the course due to last year's, ah, not so _exemplary_ performance." Teddy scowled and looked up into the cold, fishy eyes of the Professor Wallace, her pale skin and tightly coiled blond bun making her appear to blend in with the white wall behind her. The class sniggered as he shot her a death glare.

"Now, I can see that most of you had me last year for your Foreign Language One class; this pleases me. Those of you that had Professor Goring last year will have to deal with it. I am not here to baby you. I am here to instruct you in the many ways to communicate in the Wizarding World.

In this class, your curriculum will include the basics of languages such as French, German, Spanish, Mandarin Chinese, as well as magical languages like Mermish, Gobbldegook, and Troll."

"What about Parseltongue?" The entire class whipped around to stare at Doug Campton. He shrugged.

"_No_, Mr. Campton. No Parseltongue." The professor snapped. Teddy sniggered. What an idiot.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Professor Wallace said as she glowered down at Doug, "Regular classes will begin tomorrow, as I have not been prepared to have to teach imbeciles as well as regular people. No talking and _no leaving_ until the bell rings." The entire class groaned, and Teddy stretched as he turned around in his seat. Victoire was there, two seats behind him, but he avoided her eyes and instead looked to his right.

"Amber!" a petite girl with wide brown eyes and shoulder length auburn hair turned around in her seat.

"Hey Teddy! How was your summer?"

"Ah, it was really nice. I'm glad to be back from Quidditch camp, though."

"Aha! So that's where you've been. All the girls were talking in the second floor lavatory about how big you've gotten." Teddy, remembering his conversation with Victoire concerning his licorice eating habits, frowned.

"I'm not fat, you prude. I'm a growing boy." Amber groaned and flopped onto her desk.

"You idiot, I'm talking about how muscled you've gotten. Haven't you noticed?" Teddy shrugged.

"Not really, I guess the Quidditch exercises are catching up to me. Anyways, how was your summer?" Teddy asked suddenly. He hated it when conversations led to things like this. He didn't take compliments well. Amber seemed to notice.

"Nice trying to steer the conversation away from your newly developed biceps, Teddy." Teddy groaned. "Nevertheless, I'll humor you. I went to Australia on holiday with my mum and dad."

"No way!" Teddy exclaimed, "What did you do?"

"Oh, the usual tourist stuff. We saw that one opera house, and a giant banana statue thing."

"Sounds… interesting." Teddy coughed to hide his laughter. "Did you at least see any kangaroos?"

"I did, actually. Did you know they eat kangaroo jerky there? It's sickening. I saw a package in a shop." Amber shuddered.

"What, kanga-jerky?" Teddy gave a grin as Amber groaned at the bad joke. "Well, seriously, it's not that different from eating regular meat. You know, cows and pigs and sheep and chickens…" Teddy's mouth watered as he thought of the dinner waiting for them after this period.

"Ugh, don't talk like that, Teddy. I'm sensitive when it comes to animals."

"So am I, but I always enjoy a nice slab of beef on my plate at dinner." Teddy grinned blissfully.

"Ugh. How can you talk like that?"

"Like what? You eat meat too." Teddy raised an eyebrow as Amber grew flustered.

"Yeah, well, I don't anymore. I've decided I'm a vegetarian now." Teddy was silent for a minute as his eyes widened of their own accord. And then he burst out laughing.

"You? Not… eat meat?" Teddy cried, "You know, Amber, they don't serve tofu at Hogwarts." he bursted into a renewed fit of laughter, "You'll never last!"

"Of course I can! I can do anything I set my mind to, unlike you, you… you great pig." Amber huffed and crossed her arms.

"Actually," Teddy continued cheerfully, "I prefer my pigs roasted, covered in honey and served with a potato and a small side salad." Teddy cackled as Amber glared reproachfully at him.

"I bet you couldn't last two weeks without eating any meat, whatsoever! You'd whine and moan until you pitifully crawled on your hands and knees to ask for my forgiveness."

"Oh really? Do I smell… a bet?" Teddy wrung his hands together.

"Yep!" Amber crowed proudly.

"Fine. I know bacon-loving-Amber-Blackwell will never last two weeks without her precious pork products. If you crack before then, then…"Teddy thought for a moment, and looked up, an ecstatic expression lingering about his face. "If you crack, then you have to kiss Old Sluggie."

"P-Professor Slughorn?" Amber moaned and covered her eyes.

"Yep!" Teddy replied smugly, "On the lips. At breakfast, where everyone can see you."

Amber's lips moved, but no sound appeared to escape.

"I'm sorry, Amber. Didn't catch that." Teddy smiled evilly.

"But… but he has a great mustache." Amber whimpered.

"All the better to tickle you with, my dear." She blanched.

"Fine. If you crack and eat any kind of meat products before the two weeks is up, then you have to…" Amber looked around the room, tapping her chin, apparently recovered from the initial shock of the bet's consequences. Teddy immediately glanced backwards at Victoire, who was joking around with another girl. He had recognized her contagious laugh at once, and a smile automatically lit his face. He glanced around to see Amber gazing sideways at him.

"What are you looking at?" he scowled. Amber's mouth lifted in an evil grin.

"You; if you lose the bet, then you have to kiss Victoire Weasley. On the lips." Teddy heard her laugh maniacally as his eyes widened to the size of bludgers.

"Oh no. Oh no, no, _no_." he frantically searched her eyes for a sign of remorse. He found none.

"Oh _yes_!" Amber cackled evilly and punched the air in success, "I've found your weakness, Teddy Lupin!"

"Please, no." Teddy whispered.

Amber's smile fell slightly. "What's the matter, Teddy?"

"I… can't. I just can't."

"Sure you can." Amber's wide smile returned. "As long as you don't eat any meat for two weeks, then you don't have to."

'It's too big of a risk, Teddy.' 'The meat! Think of the meat!' 'Don't do it, you'll regret it later.' 'Yes! You can finally have an excuse to kiss her properly!' A million thoughts were scrambled throughout Teddy's brain, and he desperately searched for just once that made sense.

"Fine. I'll do it." he announced, his voice mercifully sounding surer than his thoughts were. He flashed a cocky grin, a là Alex.

"Good. I look forward to hearing about your, ehm, escapades with one Miss Weasley." Amber quirked her eyebrows with a smile.

"Fine. Then I look forward to you rubbing your poor, innocent little lips against Sluggie's mustache in front of the entire school." Teddy gave her a sideways grin just as the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Teddy grabbed his things and exited with Amber in tow.

"Yeah right, Lupin. What's with your obsession with me and Slughorn, anyways? Some kind of sick fetish?"

"Oh, YES." Teddy laughed at once, "I just _love _the thought of you and Slughorn getting it on in the dungeons. Makes me hot."

"EW! Images, Teddy! Images!!" Amber looked like she was about to throw up her lunch over the entire hallway

"MMM yes, I just love the thoughts of students and teachers together. Minnie and Patrick… You and Sluggie… Hagrid and Alex…"

Amber was in hysterics, unable to staunch the tears of laughter springing from her eyes.

"T-Teddy!" Hagrid-is-not-gay!!" she doubled over, laughing uncontrollably, and the wave of students parted around her towards the Great Hall's doorway.

"And you'd know how?" Teddy raised an eyebrow, "Been cheating on poor Professor Slughorn?"

"No! He and Madame Maxime have a thing, you prick." Amber raised herself in a dignified manner. "And besides, everyone knows Alex thinks of himself as a ladies' man. Which, he kind of is." Amber grumbled the last part.

"What are you going on about?" Teddy shook his head as they passed below the doorway, "Alex is not a ladies' man. Remember his last girlfriend?"

"I'm not talking about girl friends, Ted. Haven't you noticed the way all of these girls have been swooning over your entire group this year?"

"No!" Teddy rebuffed, "And it's only the second day of term."

"Even so, there's been talk going around. I just thought you might like to know."

Teddy rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Blackwell. Lies, all of them."

"Yeah right. Oh, here comes your secret lover. I'd better go!" Amber made her way towards a group of seventh year Gryffindor girls as Teddy grew red in the face. Sure enough, he felt a hand tap his shoulder.

"Oh hey-" Teddy stopped dead in his tracks. "Um, you're not Victoire."

Alyssa lowered her hand. "Oh. Sorry, just little old me."

"Yeah, that's nice." Teddy replied in monotone. "AMBER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Amber spun around immediately about 5 yards away.

"Oh, it's ON LUPIN!" Amber stuck her tongue out before turning back around and chatting to her friends again. Alyssa continued looking at Teddy, twisting her hair with one finger and biting her lip.

"Um. I've got to go." Teddy looked down about two feet with wide eyes at Alyssa as she grabbed his forearm.

"Wait!" Alyssa cried. Teddy blinked.

"Hey Teddy! Oh." Teddy whipped around at the sound of Victoire's previously cheerful voice.

"Victoire!" Teddy glared at Alyssa until she let go of his arm. "Wait!" Victoire kept walking until she reached the Gryffindor table and sat down. "Victoire, please." She looked up at him, her eyes boring steaming holes through the back of his skull before she turned back around to face the table again.

"What's wrong?" Allison appeared beside Victoire, who just shook her head and stood up.

"Come on Allison. Walk with me around the lake?" Allison nodded quickly and they set off. Teddy groaned to himself.

"Why me?" he smashed his open palm against his forehead.

"It happens to the best of us." Teddy peeked through his fingers to see Nearly Headless Nick nodding sagely at him from across the table. He groaned again before resting his cheek on the table.

"Hey Teddy." Patrick sat down beside him, watching the students either wander around and talk with friends or go outside or to their common rooms before dinner started in an hour.

"I made a bet." His words came out slightly garbled thanks to his face's position on the table top.

"Ah. Who's it with?"

"Amber Blackwell. We both can't eat meat for two whole weeks! I'm going to die, Pat!"

"What's the prize, then?" Patrick grinned and rested his hands on the oak table

"If she eats meat before the two weeks are up, then she has to kiss Slughorn."

Patrick burst into laughter, "What!? Slughorn! On the lips?"

"At breakfast, for everyone to see." Teddy said, smiling slightly despite himself.

"Oh! That's great. What happens if you eat meat, then?"

"Iahvtokissviconthalips."

"Eh?" Patrick cupped a hand behind his ear

"I. Have. To. Kiss. Vic. On. The. Lips." Teddy muttered.

"No way!" Colton arrived at the table, seemingly just in time to hear Teddy's proclamation. "Why!?"

"A bet." Teddy groaned.

"Wow. What do you have to do?" Colton asked, cocking his head

"I can't eat meat for two weeks."

"NO! You have to eat meat!" Teddy looked up this time to see Alex red in the face.

"I can't, I have a bet. No meat for me. No delicious sausages, no mouth watering meat pies, no more chicken, beef, pork, turkey, sheep. I can't even eat bloody fish!" Teddy got up from the table and the group made its way to the Gryffindor common room. Despite Colton being in Hufflepuff, he was in there almost as much as his own common room. He winced sympathetically

"But you have to eat meat, Teddy!" Alex sputtered, flapping his arms up and down, "You HAVE TO."

"Why does he have to eat meat, Alex?" Patrick asked with a slight frown, "There are such things as vegetarians, you know."

"I know that, dumbass." Alex cried, "He needs it for QUIDDITCH!" Colton gasped and nodded at once.

"Yeah, Teddy! You need the protein to help you in training. The first match for you guys is only in December!" Colton gestured violently at the match dates on the sheet of parchment he was holding. "That's only a couple of months away from now!"

"Oh bugger." Teddy exhaled slowly as they reached the Fat lady's portrait. "I forgot about Quidditch."

"How can you bloody forget about Quidditch!?" Alex cried as Patrick muttered the password, "You're captain! And I'm the most brilliant Beater in the school!" Colton rolled his eyes. He too was a Beater, but for Hufflepuff's team.

"Come on, I'll tell you everything in the dormitory." Teddy huffed, and stopped in his tracks.

"Calm down before you give yourself a brain hemorrhage, Alex." Marissa rolled her eyes at them from her spot on the scarlet couch.

"He's not eating meat! For two bloody weeks!" Alex gestured wildly at Teddy, who merely shrugged as he flopped down on a cushy chair.

"And? I was a vegetarian for four months. It wasn't that hard." Marissa looked up from her Muggle iPod to raise an eyebrow at Alex, whose mouth hung open.

"How did you survive?" Teddy asked quickly from his place by the fireplace.

"Easy. Just get some frozen vegetarian food frozen from Muggle shops and store it with a freezing charm. They have all sorts of things; veggie burgers, fake chicken nuggets, vegetable spring rolls. They're actually quite good." Marissa dragged her thumb across the touch screen on the iPod, searching for a particular song by the looks of it.

"Thanks Marissa. You're a life saver." Teddy collapsed into the overstuffed armchair. Maybe he could pull this off after all.

"What, have a bet or something?" she asked casually and looked up from the device. Teddy nodded.

"Yep. Can't eat meat for two weeks."

"Or what? What do you have to do if you eat meat? Does it involve any nasty curses?" Marissa asked with a grin

"No. I…I have to kiss someone." Teddy skirted the subject

"Uh huh. Now, why is that such a big deal for you? Surely you've kissed girls before." Marissa smirked at him

"I fancy her." Teddy blurted out, and then covered his mouth with both of his hands. What an idiot move that was.

"Oh! Interesting. Who's the girl?" Marissa's grin reminded Teddy of the Cheshire cat from a Muggle film he'd seen with Hermione. He shivered.

"Nobody." Teddy glanced around the common room. Thankfully, nobody else was in the room at the moment.

"Oh please. At least give me a hint. Is she... in Gryffindor?"

"Yeah." He mumbled. Marissa prodded him mercilessly.

"Is she… above fifth year?"

"Yeah." He sank further into his chair.

"Is she… blonde?" Marissa's manic grin was still fixed on her face.

"NO!" Teddy shouted out much too quickly and jumped out of his chair. Marissa cackled behind him as he ran up to the boy's dormitories, followed by Patrick, Colton, and Alex.

"See you later, Teddy! I do believe I have some exciting news to tell VICTOOOOIRE!" Teddy stopped in his tracks and looked back down at Marissa, who was humming to herself tunelessly.

"Marissa." Marissa raised her eyebrows in feign surprise at Alex, who was glaring down at her with such malice it would frighten off a dementor. "If you say a _word_ to Victoire, then so help me I will skin you alive."

"Oh, don't get your knickers in a bunch sweetheart. I won't say a word." Marissa made a lock-and-key motion to her lips and resumed humming to herself with a wide smile on her face as Teddy raced away from her and all his troubles.

**********

OH MY GOD. I am so sorry. BAD KAYLA *smacks over the head with lamp*

I wrote this a while ago, and then my computer crashed. And then I put off writing it over again. But now that I finally did, It turned out better than the original n_n


End file.
